A Night on the Town
by leftyguitar
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day in New York Danny & Lindsey go out on a date. OneshootDL


**Disclaimer: don't own anything except my OC(s) so please don't sue! I don't have any money anyway.**

**A Night on the Town**

The next day, I was hanging around the lab, trying to deal with the impossibly huge stack of long overdue paperwork. I wasn't allowed to go out in field for a while, anyway, and I knew that Mac wanted me to deal with the paperwork. He'd be pissed if I sat around the lab for a week and got nothing done.

Except Montana wouldn't leave me alone. I was finding it dam near impossible to concentrate with her running in and out, asking if I was okay. Or she would lecture me about how I should have at least told what I was doing, and how it's not a good idea to fight a guy with a gun. I was touched she that was worried about me, and I really like, maybe even love the girl, but she was driving me insane.

"Look," I told her "I'm glad you care so much, but I trying to get some work done. You are more than welcome to lecture me after work, if you want to join me for dinner." _I can't believe I just asked a coworker for a date! _

"You asking me out, cowboy?"

"Yes. I want to buy you dinner. So do you want to go out tonight or not?"

"All right. _Yes! She does like me! _You can pick me around 8 so I have time to go home and change. Any way I can get you to tell me where we're going?" She wrote down directions to her place for me while I considered my options. I hadn't thought about that part. I didn't want the others to see us right away. There are already too many rumors flying around about us.

"How about my uncle's pizza place?"

"That sounds like fun. Any other secret plans I should know about?" she asked.

"I may throw in a surprise later to keep it interesting. Do you want deep fried spiders on your pizza?"

Montana didn't miss a beat. "No, I'd rather try the mealworm spaghetti."

"Uncle Tony doesn't serve them. Sorry. I'll see you at 8. By the way, are you on call tonight?"

"Don't think so."

Montana suddenly leaned over and kissed me. I suddenly found her tongue in my mouth. _Guess she's not the innocent country girl I thought she was._ After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart for air.

" Wow, Montana that…"

Someone standing in the doorway choose to make his presence known a moment later. I turned around and saw Mac starring at us. _Of all people, it had to be him._

Mac didn't look particularly surprised to see us. He didn't even look that upset. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"You two. My office. Now."

We followed him without a word. _So much for no one figuring it out._ The three of us strolled in the office.

I tried to explain, but Mac cut me off.

"I don't care what you two do outside my lab. But outside the lab is where it needs to stay. And, by the way, if it doesn't work out I won't transfer either, so don't ask."

"Sure. No problem, boss. Could you do me a small favor and not mention this to anyone else?" Lindsey nodded in agreement.

"Just don't let this interfere with your work and it won't be a problem."

Linds and I thanked him as we headed out the door.

I returned to my desk, but after that kiss she gave me, it was hard to keep my mind on work. Amazingly, the small mountain of papers had shrunk into a neat pile toward the end of the day. I was glad when it was finally time to go home. Staring at clock is no way to spend an entire workday.

I took the subway home, as usual, getting off down the block from my building. After grabbing my keys, I went up my apartment and quickly went inside. I eagerly got ready for my date with Montana. I took a quick shower, changed and then looked over the directions to her place. I left a few minutes earlier than I needed to so I could find her place without a problem.

I didn't have to worry, as her directions were pretty clear. I even had time to stop and buy her flowers. Lindsey was just stepping outside as I reached the building. She looked incredible. "These are for you." I handed her the roses I bought on the way here.

"Thank you Danny" She smiled at me and led the way up to her apartment. I followed awkwardly.

"Hang on just a second. I need to put them in a vase before we go." Linds quickly put the flowers in water and we left for dinner. My uncle's place was about 20 minutes from the apartment. As I started the car, the radio came to life, blasting an old Led Zeppelin tune at top volume. _Now that's embarrassing._ I shut it off as quickly as I could. We looked at each other for a moment, then started laughing uncontrollably. _She's almost as nervous as I am. _We stopped and made small talk while I drove to the pizza place. She asked me about my uncle's pizzeria. I told Montana my uncle makes the best pizza in the city.

We arrived at his place a few seconds later. Tony happened to be standing close to the door. _Just perfect. _His vivid hazel eyes somehow looked brighter when he saw me.

"Hi, Danny! What brings you here tonight ?" The big guy caught me in a huge bear hug as I approached.

"Great to see you, too." I managed to gasp as Lindsey started laughing at me again.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" He decided let me go.

"That's my date. Her name is Lindsey Monroe. We work together at the crime lab. Montana this is Uncle Tony. He makes the best pizza ever." I introduced them.

"Hello Lindsey." Tony finally showed us to a table, and then wandered off to run his restaurant. A few minutes later he came back with a fresh, hot pizza. Tony wished us a good night and went back to the kitchen.

"That's your uncle?" Lindsey grinned.

"Yeah. What were you expecting?"

"I don't know." We dug into the pizza after a brief, awkward silence.

"Wow! This is the best pizza I've ever eaten!"

"I told you it was the best." We laughed and talked together as we ate. Dinner went really well.

After the pizza, we both were having too much fun to go home. So I suggested we go for a couple of drinks at the club where Mac and his band play. She agreed, and we went to Cozy's. It wouldn't really matter if he saw us after what happened this morning.

After a short drive, we arrived at the club. It turned out Mac was playing that night. He even had a drink with us between sets. The three of us talked for bit and Mac said he thought it was only a matter of time before Montana and I got together. _Can't believe it was that obvious. _He went back to finish the set. Linds and I spent the rest of the night wandering around New York. I showed her a few places she didn't know about, not being a native of the city.

We had a great time that night and it was time to go work before we were ready to go home.

People started talking when we walked in together, but I didn't mind. I think this thing with Montana might just work out after all.

Read and review. Thanks a lot


End file.
